A little mistake
by aokis
Summary: Sifat bobby yang posesif membawanya ke suatu masalah.. oneshot! BobbyxJunhoe!uke
Malam yang tenang dengan guyur hujan yang lumayan deras membuat dua namja penghuni apartemen mewah di tengah kota Busan ini bosan hingga mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menonton Tv.

Dua namja itupun sibuk menikmati film yang tersaji di layar TV yang berada di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Junhoe dengan nyaman menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Bobby, sementara tangan Bobby melingkar erat di sekeliling pinggangnya. Semangkuk cherry bertengger manis di pangkuan Junhoe, satu persatu isinya masuk ke mulut namja tampan itu.

Sebenarnya, sedari tadi Junhoe tidak berkonsentrasi menonton film sama sekali. Dia sibuk mengobrol sendiri dengan pikirannya yang tidak pernah diam.

Bobby menyadari bahwa Junhoe sedang melamun. Dikuasai insting jahilnya, Bobby pun mencium leher Junhoe membuat namja yang diciumnya tersentak kaget.

"Ya~ mwoya hyung~" kata Junhoe kesal tidak lupa dengan tangan-tangannya yang sedang memukuli Bobby sekarang

"Ya..., ampun Juneee…" Bobby tergelak, sibuk menghindari pukulan-pukulan Junhoe ke dadanya.

"Kau..menggangguku!" Junhoe mendesis kesal karena Bobby benar-benar menganggu sesi melamunnya.

Bobby menangkap kedua tangan Junhoe yang masih sibuk memukulinya, dengan mudah mendorong tubuh Junhoe sehingga kini dia berada di bawah tubuh Bobby. Mangkuk cherry Junhoe terguling ke lantai dengan suara keras.

"Cherry-kuuuu!" pekik Junhoe.

"Ya ampun june.. itu hanyalah cherry. apa kamu tidak merindukanku,eoh? Aku bahkan sudah meluangkan waktuku untukmu... lagipula sejak kapan kamu begitu suka cherry? Bukannya kamu tidak suka cherry? "ujar Bobby heran. Dia mencuri ciuman di pipi Junhoe sekilas tapi tetap mengurung Junoe dalam posisinya.

"Jadi hyung perhitungan begitu? Lagipula siapa yang suruh hyung menemaniku... aku bisa kok sama Chanwoo. Dan juga terserah aku kan mau makan apa" kata Junhoe kesal karena tingkah Bobby yang benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Mendengar itu Bobby terdiam, anaenya ini benar-benar membuat emosinya mengoar. Wait... anae? Yup! Bobby dan Junhoe sudah menikah 1 tahun yang lalu di Paris...setelah menikah mereka pindah ke apartemen baru mereka yang mewah di Busan. Ngomong-ngomong Bobby penasaran siapa chanwoo yang dibicarakan Junhoenya.

"Kim Junhoe... katakan padaku siapa itu Chanwoo?" Kata Bobby serius menatap tajam mata Junhoe yang masih berada di bawahnya.

Melihat itu Junhoe hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Mungkin ia salah bicara. Ah... tidak! Jika Bobby sudah memanggilnya seperti itu artinya... ia benar-benar marah besar. Junhoe benar-benar benci sifat Bobby yang seperti ini.

"Kim Junhoe jawab aku!"bentak Bobby membuat Junhoe tersentak kembali disertai dengan getaran kecil di tubuhnya.

"I-itu t-teman k-kecilku d-dulu B-bobby" kata Junhoe gugup dengan suara yang makin mengecil

"Tapi kamu tidak pernah memperkenalkannya padaku! Apa hubunganmu dengannya,eoh?!"bentak Bobby yang tidak bisa mengatur emosinya.

Junhoe benar-benar takut sekarang 'seseorang tolong aku' hanya itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Ia benar-benar benci sifat keposesifan seorang Kim Bobby. Junhoe berusaha untuk tenang tapi tidak bisa. Mata Bobby benar-benar tajam setajam pisau yang siap menancap siapapun yang berani menganggunya. Tubuh Junhoe sudah bergetar hebat akibat ketakutannya itu. Bobby yang melihat itupun mengubah tatapannya menjadi lembut kembali. Ia merasa bersalah pada Junhoe karena sudah membentaknya.

"Junhoe... mian"kata Bobby memeluk junhoe

"G-gwencana" balas junhoe pelan

"Ju-" "aku akan ke kamar dulu" kata-kata Bobby terpotong oleh Junhoe yang segera membangunkannya dan pergi ke kamar mereka

Huft... Bobby hanya bisa menghela mafasnya. Ini hanyalah masalah kecil, tapi karena sifat keposesifannya ini.. semua jadi berantakan. Ia yakin junhoe takut dengannya sekarang. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Akhirnya Bobby memutuskan untuk mendatangi Junhoe di kamar mereka.

Bobby pun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Ia melihat Junhoe yang sedang tertidir membelakanginya. Bobby pun naik ke atas kasur dan membawa Junhoe ke dekapannya. Tapi Junhoe menolaknya. Junhoe segera mendudukn tubuhnya membelakangi Bobby yang masih kaget karena tindakan Junhoe. Biasanya Junhoe tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Junhoe..."

"..."

"Huft... tolong dengarkan aku. Maafkan aku . Tapi kumohon june. Ini hanyalah masalah kecil. Kita tidak perlu membesar-besarkan masalah ini" kata Bobby jujur

"Tidak perlu membesarkan masalah ini? Sekarang aku tanya siapa yang membesarkan masalah? Siapa yang dari tadi teriak-teriak akan hal kecil ini?!"bentak junhoe yang sekarang sudah menghadap ke Bobby

"Dengarkan aku ju-" "Sudah cukup!" Lagi-lagi kata-kata Bobby terpotong oleh Junhoe

"Tidak! tengarkan aku dulu!kata Bobby lumayan keras membuat Junhoe tersentak kaget dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya, membendung air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja

"Demgarkan aku June... maafkan aku kalau aku sudah sering menyakitimu. Maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Maafkan aku jika sifatku mengganggumu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini jika denganmu. Aku takut kamu akan meminggalkanku june" kata-kata Bobby ini membuat junhoe terisak merasa bersalah. Bobby pun berjalan ke arah junhoe yang masih terisak lalu memeluknya.

"maafkan aku june" kata Bobby pelan

"t-tidak hyung aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena tidak mendengarkanmu. Aku minta maaf karena sifatku yang keras kepala. Aku minta maaf karena aku menolak pelukanmu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyakiti hatimu. Ak-" "shh..." Bobby meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir junhoe

"Sudah junhoe... itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang kembali tersenyum lalu kita tidur, ne?" Kata Bobby menghapus jejak air mata di wajar junhoe.

Junhoe pun memeluk Bobby dengan erat. Bobby yang tahu itu pun terkekeh pelan lalu medorong junhoe pelan dan segera menariknya kembali ke dalam ciuman tanpa nafsu... hanya ada cinta di dalamnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama hingga junhoe menepuk lengan Bobby pelan menyiratkan bahwa ia kehabisan oksigen. Bobby pun memutuskan ciuman itu dan tersenyum saat melihat rona merah di wajah junhoe.

"Cha... sekarang ayo tidur!" Ajak Bobby bersemangat

"Ne..."kata junhoe pelan

The End


End file.
